FNAF 4: Nightmare tales
by Talus13
Summary: Little tales about the various characters featured in FNAF 4.
1. Springtrap: Die in the fire

**Welcome to my newest fanfic! This fanfic isn't as long as the others, and frankly, a bit freakier then previous ones I've written. This is my first time doing this, so don't judge me! Also, check out my profile for the disclaimer. Now, let's begin!**

* * *

The Epitath of Springtrap- Die In The Fire:

 _I regret this. Stupid, stupid me. How ironic, killed by something of my own and forced into this suit. Those meddling kids! Why must they plague me?! Why?! I mean, I killed them, sure, but I didn't know that those damn suits held their spirits, and that when they were destroyed, it set them free! Shit. If I had known, I wouldn't have bothered, but I needed to erase the evidence after all. After all these years, I finally remember to do so! Although... How were they destroyed anyways? I get there, and I come into see 4 (or was it 5?) broken animatronic endoskeletons, scattered all over the floor. So I begin to investigate it, y'know, find out what happened? Next thing I know, I see the children I killed all those years ago as ghosts, coming after me! I was pretty freaked out, as somehow, there were 5, not 4, ghosts. I thought I only killed 4 children, not 5! They cornered me in some back closet room, and I see the wearable suits I used once (although it looked different from how I remembered it, must be the age of the thing). So I figure, this is my chance to survive! Now they can't get me! So I hop in, stand up in it, and laugh at them, as now they can't get me! Then, it happened. All I remember is this huge flash of pain, falling unconcious, and then waking up to some guys talking about me in an excited voice. Since I couldn't get out of the suit for some reason, I figured that once they realized someone was nearby, they'd save me. But for some reason, they didn't notice, and I couldn't speak a word to say about my situation._

 _That night, I waited for the night guard to show up, and what do I hear? That unmistakable laugh of one of my victims! I figure, that with the lifelike quality of that voice, he some how survived. So I rush over there to investigate, hoping to kill him before he calls the cops (that, and for laughing at me because I failed to kill him) and there's nothing! Every single damn time I check, nothing! It was like that for the next few nights until that fire. (Although, on a side note, for some reason, I never felt hungry or thirsty. Nor did I have to go, for some reason. Pretty weird). Stupid wiring. I used to be an electrician! I know faulty wiring when I see it! Man, what idiot installs new software when there's faulty wiring?! So I try to run from it, get stuck in some blocked off corridor, and fall unconscious again! Next thing I hear, i'm awake, I can here people talking. Talking about how it's such a miracle I survived the fire (which, to be fair, it was). That, and how they were gonna sell me. I figure, great, play along, so that I can eventually get away from this damned place. I don't care if i'm now property, I just want outta here! Out of this spring trap suit! Man, I don't even care about how they were destroyed anymore. Ah well, least I didn't die in the fire..._

 _Did I?_

* * *

 **Oh purple guy. You didn't die in the fire. You died way before that. Anyway, this is part 0 of it, so it doesn't count twoards the main event. Think of it as a prologue. Anyway, feel free to review, and until next time! By the way, I can beta read now, so PM me if you want me to.**


	2. Freddy: Hide and Seek

**This one's for the Nightmare Freddy. Sorry I haven't been keeping up** **lately. I've got way to much going on, so i'm gonna try to update when I can. Bear with me here, 'kay?**

* * *

 _Nightmare Freddy~ Hide and Seek._

 _It was Journal time for the children at school in a certain class. But today, we shift our focus to one particular child and his thoughts..._

For this child, journal time, as always, seemed like a way for him to vent what happened to him to the other kids. Though for some reason, the teacher seemed... afraid when she saw what he had written. She had quietly taken him aside, and told him that "Maybe you should tell the other kids something else, okay? This... doesn't seem to be something they would find interesting, okay?" She said to him. He nodded, remembering that his parents always said that "If someone tells you to not do something, don't do it, okay? Not unless it's for a really bad reason." So he decided to write about something else, but for anyone who's curious, this is what he wrote originally(From the description in italics below):

 _Above it, he had drawn a picture of his bed with the thing he had thought he had seen under it, and what he had seen on top. Last night, he had been scared... and curious about it. He had decided to write about what it would say if it could talk. So he wrote_ _it as a little rhyme just to make it sound good._ _The rhyme went like this:_

 _One, two, I'm looking for you._

 _Three, four, I'm not stopped by a door._

 _Five, six, You can see my little tricks._

 _Seven, eight, I hide and wait._

 _Nine, ten, I'm under the bed._

 _Eleven, twelve, Where it's too dark for light to delve._

 _Thirteen, fourteen, I'm something that you don't want to seek._

 _Fifteen, sixteen, If you do see me, i'll scream._

 _Seventeen, eighteen, So you should beware me._

 _Nineteen, Twenty, But of the little me's, there's plenty to see._

* * *

 ** _You know what the child is talking about, right?_ Anyway, enjoy, please subscribe, and check my profile, there's a new poll up that closes on July 28th, so don't forget to vote!**


	3. Chica: Cake

**Wow. Two updates to the same story in sequential days. Incredible. By the way, has anyone voted on the poll? If you didn't please do so now. Seriously. Even if you don't know jack about what's on there. At this rate, I may as well take down the profile... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Nightmare Chica~ Cake_

The following was the result of a mentally traumatized teen who witnessed the bite's written recreation. Note that the resemblance to a nursery rhyme is probably his way of coping with it. After all, some things are best left forgotten for now...

 _The cake was so large, it could take up a shelf_

 _So it was carried by me, the strongest of all._

 _It was just as tall as myself_

 _But I bet it weighed no more than me_

 _We brought it to him before his head was torn._

 _The restaurant cooks called it their pride._

 _But he never got to eat it- the party cut short-_

 _When his head was torn._

* * *

 **The traumatized teen is (spoiler) the kid wearing the chica mask. "Torn" in this case is used to describe the bite, so it should make sense now. Note that this the shorter version. If this story hits 5 reviews, and people vote on the poll, i'll re-upload this part with the longer remember to review and visit my profile to vote on the poll!**


	4. Foxy: Hide and Mislead

**Sorry for the wait! Things have been kicking up lately. By the way, it'll soon be one year since I started posting fics here. I've got something special in mind for that. Here's a clue: what's the one thing you don't want to admit, but has great benefits when you do? PM me to submit your guess. Winner gets a mention in there! Now onto the main story!**

* * *

 _Nightmare Foxy: The terror in the closet_

God. He hated cases like this. Absolutely hated them. Too many children were traumatized that day. Thank god Fazbear entertainment was going to be closed down soon. Thanks to that lawsuit,anyway. The four teens responsible were currently in various states of horror. His own brother, dear god... There were rumors that the parents were going to be charged for child neglect, and potentially other things. The brother and at least one of the other teens were taken off to a mental hospital. One for a trauma induced catatonia, the other, insanity. This case was wrong in so many ways... Just his luck too. He had already been assigned that case of missing children. He really didn't need much more of this. He sighed as he thumbed through the report, trying to see if in any way, it could be connected to the missing children case. It wasn't, save for one thing that, while it wasn't connected to the case, struck him as strange: A locked, long, black box. Like the kind he remembered seeing ventriloquists keep their puppet in. When he tried to inquire about it, the one employee who seemed to have any idea what was in there simply told him that some things are best left forgotten. Of course, he had one more interview to go to, the last teen. He hoped this one would be able to speak coherently. Sighing, he got up, and began to walk to the interrogation room.

* * *

 **Enjoying the story? Review please! Next chapter, coming soon!**


	5. Bonnie: The end of the Rabbit hole?

**Hello. It has now been one year since I first started writing these fanfics. To all my supporters, I thank you! Let's go for two years now! The next chapter in this will be a special one, as its the final one. Now enjoy please!**

* * *

The detective walked into the interrogation room, taking a deep breath. Inside was perhaps the only sane witness to the accident. Walking over to the table in the room, he sat on a chair on one side of the table. The witness was on the the other. God, he wanted this nightmare to end.

But the rules said he had to talk to this kid first, so he would do so.

"Alright. What's your name?" The detective said to the kid.

"My full name is Peter Henderson Oliver Neil Everett Guy. My friends call me Phone Guy." He said.

"Wow. That's quite a mouthful. Okay then, Peter, how old are you?"

"17, sir".

"Alright, so then tell me, why exactly did you decide to do this in the first place?"

"It was his brother's idea. It was supposed to be a halloween prank (as that's when the kid's birthday was).We would all wear masks during the prank so that he couldn't tell it was us. Then we were just gonna carry him up to the height of the robot's head. Except, well..." Peter responded, trailing off. They both knew what had actually happened, so the detective decided to break the silence first.

"So let me get this straight: This whole thing is actually a Halloween prank gone bad?" The detective said. Peter nodded.

"So... why aren't you freaking out right now? I mean, I would think that this would be pretty traumatic for you..." The detective said.

"No, it isn't. You ever been in a slaughterhouse before?" Peter said. The detective shook his head. "My dad used to work at one when I was young. I went with him once when I was 5. I had nightmares for the next seven years. Still is the scariest thing I ever saw in my life." Peter said.

"I... see. According to your initial statement, you tried to stop the kid's brother once you saw, and I quote "what the animatronic on stage was." Mind explaining that?" The detective said.

"My dad used to work there back in the day. He told me about the kind of suit that was up on the stage that day. Heck, I don't even know what they were thinking when they were using those..." Peter answered, trailing off into silence.

"Why? What's with those suits?"

"Apparently, they were found to be a hazard after one suit went from being in suit mode to robot mode when it wasn't supposed to. From there, they were supposed to discard those suits, but... well..."

"Looks like they didn't." The detective said. "Out of sheer curiosity, why did the suit go back to robot mode in the first place?" He asked Peter.

"See, those suits are walking death traps. They only work with a hand crank that separates the spring locks that are in the middle, allowing the suit to be worn. Those lacks are really crappy, so you're not supposed to expose it to moisture or make any sudden moves in them, as that might loosen them. So when the kid started crying in its mouth..." Peter trailed off, as they both knew what had happened from there.

"My god... who the hell made those things?!" The detective said.

"I honestly don't know. Although if anything, I hope that one day, this whole thing is only going to be just a nightmarish tale..." Peter said. The detective nodded.

"Alright then. Anything else you'd like to tell me?" The detective said.

"No." Peter replied.

"Then that's it then. You can go now." The detective said. Peter got up, and walked out of the room. _Good._ The detective thought. This whole thing was finally over for him. He had to agree with the kid though. It truly was a nightmare tale.

* * *

 **There we go! That's it(maybe)! Review please! Here's to another year of uploads! By the way, maybe there might be a bonus epilogue. Who knows? Halloween is around the corner. Maybe i'll upload it then...**


End file.
